Una sincronia los gemelos
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: ¿Miedo...?.... ¿Pavor?... que es lo que Saga siente y el por que Kanon se fué... y el como regresó [SagaxKanon]


Una soncronia... Los gemelos...

**_Jamas hubiera imaginado que esto llegaria a pasar... jamas hubiera pensado que tu te alejarias de mi... ¿qué sucedió..? _**

El Santuario Ateniense... imponente ... enormemente bello... el dios Apolo se levanta imponente y orgulloso sobre el, todo al parecer esta perfecto pero...

La casa de Géminis... una casa de conflicto y equilibrio... de un desbalance y una equidad absoluta... eso es lo que representa... la oposición que se complementa... el bien y el mal... pero no todo es así de simple... ya que dentro de la casa de los gemelos... unos sollozos se dejan escuchar... lamentos de tristeza y decepcion... Saga de Géminis... el caballero mas fuerte y el mas grande de los doce... al que le dicen ser la reencarnación de Dios... por su poder y fortaleza... pero de que sirve ... si su corazon esta vacio...

_Todo se fue  
con tu sonrisa  
con tu ternura  
con tu paz y tu guerra  
devuélveme la vida  
devuélveme la calma   
devuélveme toda mi alma ..._

La distancia que separa el santuario de Atenea con el templo de Poseidón, es una distancia que para Saga es eterna... es... totalmente un dilema... ya que ir por el... es rendirse ante el... pero no ir... significa morir en vida... sin el...

- Kannon...- un susurro se escucho retumbar por las paredes de el templo... tristeza y dolor salian de esas palabras.s.. sus ojos solo sabian llorar...

_Dejame llorarte  
dejame querete  
dejame recordarte  
para jamas olvidarte  
quiero en mi vida tu alma  
quiero en mi alma tu cuerpo  
quiero en tu cuerpo mi sentimiento  
regresa a mi, mi amado gemelo..._

Las lagrimas no cesaban de salir... los lamentos de su boca solo hacian mas dolorosa la escena... Saga... el caballero mas poderoso... estaba acostado boca arriba... perdido... viendo el techo sin verlo... solo recordaba a su gemelo... a Kannon... como lo extrañaba... y no fue hasta el dia que se marcho... que se dio cuenta de que lo amaba...

_- ¿A donde demonios vaz Kannon de Geminis?  
- Yo no soy "Kannon de Géminis... soy Kannon de Dragón Marino...y no te importa a donde voy-  
- Kannon... tu no puedes irte...  
- ¿Quién lo dice?  
- Yo...  
- Por los dioses Saga... dejate de chingaderas ...  
- Callate...- le da una bofetada...- eso te he enseñado... ¿malas palabras?...   
- Tu solo me enseñaste a no sentir nada...- le dice pasando de su lado con su maleta... Saga se quedo completamente en shock... cuando reaccionó ... Kannon ya se habia ido... y le dio miedo irlo a buscar... _

Saga suspiro al recordar ese momento...

- Tu solo me enseñaste a no sentir nada...- se dijo a si mismo...- si... solo te enseñé a hacer otra cosa... a... solo servir... a ser fiel... jamas pense que... pasara eso...- comenzo a romper en llanto de nuevo ... sus sollozos ... se escuchaban por todo su templo... solitario... ya que nadie se atrevia a ir... por que les daba miedo que Saga estuviera de mal humor... ya que fueran caballeros dorados... Saga era muy temido y una batalla con el... era un suicidio prácticamente...

El templo de los gemelos estaba ... impregnado por un ambiente tristemente pesado... era algo que jamas habia pasado... siempre las risas de ambos gemelos... o los gritos de ambos le daban vida... pero ahora...

_Entre las paredes de mi habitación  
entre los barrotes de mi carcel  
entre cada ladrillo de esta construcción  
estan tus suspiros, tus desaires...  
estan tus risas, tus sollozos  
tu alegria y mi agonia..._

Saga suspiraba... sollozaba... repetia... cuanto amaba a su gemelo... pero de que servia ya hacerlo si este ya se habia ido... dejándolo solo... triste... desolado...

- Por que Kannon?... por que te fuiste?  
- Por que me dolia tu indiferencia...  
- Kannon!  
- Hola Saga...-le dijo con una dulce sonrisa en los labios...  
- Me... estabas escuchando?  
- Si... todo...  
- Pero... – baja la mirada... Kannon se acerca a el y con su mano le levanta la barbilla... después lo mira a los ojos...  
- En verdad me amas Saga?  
- Mas que a mi alma...- le contesto con tristeza  
- Y por que estas triste, si estoy aquí?  
- Por que... se que te iras de nuevo... renegaras de que soy yo tu hermano... un...  
- Un hermoso ser que amo con mi alma...- le contesto completando la frase... Saga lo miro a tonito... Kannon seguia con esa sonrisa ... inocente... tierna... llena de amor... 

Kannon comenzo a acercarse lentamente... para después jubntar sus labios con los de su hermano... este quedo en estatico ante el contacto... mas después comenzo a cerrar los ojos lentamente... entregándose al beso de su gemelo ... después de separarse... juntaron sus frentes...

- Kannon... te amo...   
- Y yo a ti Saga...

Se volvieron a fundir en un beso profundo ... después ... se internaron entre las sabanas de la cama de el templo... para fundirse en una danza con sincronia perfecta...

Solo Saga y Kannon... solo los hermanos... solo ellos dos...

_Volver a verte de nuevo  
sentir tu piel otra vez...  
ser uno con el viento  
ser uno con tu ser... _


End file.
